


Stuck

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: “whenever your soulmate has a song stuck in their head, their soulmate does too” soulmates au commission





	Stuck

You always thought the connection soulmates had was a little bit terrifying. As a kid, it had been explained to you that soulmate could hear your thoughts and that  _you_  could hear theirs and to a child, the idea was creepy. The idea, to you in particular, the idea your soulmate (a concept a 10-year-old couldn’t fully understand) could hear your thoughts was Goosebumps-level creepy, even if it meant you could hear theirs too. Besides, if you were able to hear your soulmate’s thoughts…why hadn’t you heard yours yet?

It wasn’t until high school, when you were really starting to panic about it, that you learned more about the particular bond you and your soulmate had. It took a lot of reading, and asking a trusted teacher about it for you to understand what the soulmate connection was really about. You’d stayed after class one day to ask her, blushing at how stupid you felt, about why you couldn’t just hear your soulmate’s thoughts. You asked if everyone had one, and if you didn’t, what would that mean. She just chuckled and patted your shoulder and told you not to worry. Soulmate connections usually formed at some point after puberty and it wasn’t  _all_  their thoughts, it was just specific ones. She explained that what the thoughts were varied pair to pair. She and her soulmate’s bond was based on the jokes they told while her parents’ was when they really found something new they liked.

She convinced you that you had no reason to be worried. You and your soulmate would form your bond when you were ready, and you shouldn’t be afraid of what your connection was. Whatever it’d be, it’d be important to both of you.

It wasn’t until halfway through your sophomore year that you realized the connection had formed. You were sitting in the middle of class, trying to take notes from the board and keep up with what your teacher was saying and then suddenly…the only thing in your head was a song you didn’t recognize. Try as you did to shake it, you couldn’t get the song out of your head, and it was making it impossible to focus on anything else. You ended up sitting there for the rest of class, eyes closed, trying to shake that mystery song.

You’d gotten pretty lost in it and didn’t exactly notice class was over until your teacher shook you gently to get your attention.

“Are you alright, [Y/N]?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah,” you informed, “I, uh. Just got a song stuck in my head. It was  _really_  stuck in my head. I couldn’t think about anything else except this song I’d never heard of.”

“It sounds to me,” she started, “like you found your soulmate connection. It’ll get easier to not focus on it with time, I promise.”

It took  _months_  for you to hear anything other than what your soulmate had stuck in their head. It also didn’t take you long to pick up on habits your soulmate seemed to have. You found that around eight every night, you’d get the same song stuck in your head and you could imagine that whoever your soulmate was liked to sing in the shower.

By the time you got to college, it felt more like  _you_  were just getting a song stuck in your head. You could never truly explain what your soul connection was like to other people, but it was different when you had a song stuck in your head versus when your soulmate had a song stuck in their head. You felt like, as annoying as it was to get Bye Bye Bye stuck in your head on an almost regular basis, you could still function. When your soulmate got a song stuck in their head, you mostly didn’t know what the song was, and that made focusing on anything else kind of hard. Not knowing what was coming into your head but it also seeming familiar drove you crazy. In college, though, you had both gotten used to that feeling and it didn’t consume you quite as much as it used to but also you were exposed to all sorts of new music. That definitely helped a bit because you were finally figuring out what the songs were.

The first time you knew your soulmate, you hadn’t actually  _met_  him. You’d gotten into watching stuff on the internet, and following people on Instagram. Jon had the habit of posting songs he was playing on piano, which always somehow ended up stuck in your head around the time he posted them. For months, you weren’t sure if they were stuck in your head because you were watching the video or if it was a soulmate thing. Maybe Jon played those songs because they were stuck in  _his_  head. If you were soulmates, that would explain how you ended up with them too. You couldn’t help it; every time you’d get a song stuck in your head, you found yourself heading to his Instagram to see if he’d posted a video with that song. For ages, you looked and there was nothing. You’d check, day after day, just to see that the song in your head hadn’t been posted.

In fact, it wasn’t your soulmate getting a song stuck in your head that helped find them. It was the other way around.

You were watching a livestream of On the Spot, and you (as usual) had a Backstreet Boys song stuck in your head. It had been popping in and out for the last few days, and you knew it was going to bug your soulmate as much as you. The stream had barely started and Jon seemed really distracted. It wasn’t long before he was getting called out for it.

“You alright there, Jon?” asked Michael as the camera cut from him and Lindsay to Jon. Jon nodded, chuckling a little bit.

“Yeah, I just didn’t know one person could like boy bands  _this_ much,” Jon answered. The words hit your ears and your heart skipped a beat. Could you be right in assuming he was your soulmate? That had to be too good to be true.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, my soulmate connection is that, as far as I can tell, when one of us has a song stuck in their head so does the other,” he explained, chuckling. “And whoever my soulmate is has had a Backstreet Boys song stuck in their head for nearly a week; it’s starting to drive me insane.”

“How the  _fuck_  are you supposed to find your soulmate with that?” Michael asked, turning towards Jon’s desk. Jon chuckled, shaking his head.

“We’ll, uh, find out when I get there,” he sighed, shrugging. “Now, let’s get back to the team names, yeah?”

You sat there for a little while, watching the screen but not really taking any of the show in. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, and it pushed the song straight from your mind. The more you thought about it, the more it seemed like Jon really was your soulmate. You weren’t sure how to process that, but you also knew you didn’t have definitive proof. At least you didn’t until his soulmate connection was brought up again.

“So, do you still have the song stuck in your head, Jon?”

“No, actually! They stopped thinking about it like right after we talked about it,” he stated, running his hand through his hair.

“Maybe they’re watching and felt bad they were distracting you or some shit.”

“That…would be something,” he said, nodding a few times. “There’s what, eight billion people in the world? I seriously doubt my soulmate’s watching.”

“You never know, Jon. You just never know.”

“Fair enough,” Jon said, “but for fuck’s sake, can we just get back to the game? How about some points after that last round?”

You were too freaked out to watch anymore. That seemed like more than enough proof that the vibe you’d been feeling for a while now was right. You weren’t sure how, but you seemed to sense that Jon was your soulmate. That was why you’d been searching his feed every time a song got stuck in your head; you’d thought you’d found your soulmate before, which was part of the reason why you kept trying to talk yourself out of thinking it’d be Jon of all people, but no one stuck out to you like he did. Plus, you’d just about gotten your confirmation in On The Spot. He’d said things so casually but they meant the world to you.

You just…didn’t know what to do with that information.

It wasn’t like you could just tweet him and be like ‘Hey, saw the show tonight! Good news, I’m definitely your soulmate and sorry about the boy bands’ and expect anything to come of that. If anything, that’d probably result in him blocking you on Twitter. Rightfully so, honestly. It didn’t feel right to you anyway. No, if you were going to make your presence known to your soulmate, you were going to do it properly. You were going to do it in person.

You also had no idea how to make that happen.

As much as you tried not to think about it for the next few months, it seemed to be the only thing you could manage to think about. Jon being your soulmate kept you up at night in the way you used to not sleep when you were worried about what having a soulmate would be like. Somehow, though, knowing exactly who your soulmate was caused even more agony than thinking about if you had one at all. When you were a kid, your worries were so different and, in all honesty, ridiculous compared to what was keeping you up at night now. Hell, you even thought back to those sleepless nights in your new ones, and you couldn’t help but laugh at yourself. If only teenage you knew what they’d be in for in a few years’ time. They’d have been glad to not have the soulmate connection. It wasn’t that you hated it, but it was starting to make things hard. You knew who your soulmate was but you couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Luckily, you had friends to keep you busy. You’d felt really awkward, trying to explain your situation to your best friends during lunch one day after you figure it out. At first, they didn’t really understand why you couldn’t just reach out to Jon but the more you explained that you were  _very_  sure he’d gotten a million messages after just talking about his connection and how you didn’t want to seem insane, they seemed to come around to your way of thinking. From there, you guys spending time together became two-fold. Half the time, you were just hanging out and they were trying to distract you from the thing that was keeping you up at night. The other half of the time, however, was spent trying to figure out how to get the two of you together…and stalking Jon’s social media feeds.

The group of you enjoyed going out on occasion, but it was always nice to stay in. It was a lot lower maintenance to stay in; even if you knew your soulmate was thousands of miles away, your friends insisted you dress up anyway because it was fun and you never really knew how it was going to turn out. You doubted Jon would just pop up one day, but you humored your friends and wore things you wouldn’t otherwise.

One night, when you were meant to stay in and watch movies with them, your best friend appeared, dressed up and informed that you were going out. She shoved you towards the bedroom, telling you to at least put on jeans and some makeup, and you tried to argue (mostly because you were set on the movies) but she wouldn’t hear a word against the plan. Once you were dressed, she led you out to her car with a huge smile on her face. You asked repeatedly where you were going, but she just kept shaking her head and telling you that you’d see soon enough.

It was when she parked the car, telling you everyone was already inside, that you realized where you were: a karaoke bar that you’d mentioned wanting to go to a few times. It was also then that a song lodged itself in your head (your soulmate’s doing) but it was different. You couldn’t explain it, but it was…louder somehow. You felt more of a pull to the song than you usually did and as you were walking in, you found yourself humming along to the tune.

“It took you long enough!” your friend exclaimed from his spot at a table not far from the stage. “We were starting to think you weren’t going to get here.”

“In my defense,” you sighed, sitting in one of the empty chairs, “I didn’t know I was supposed to be here until…” you trailed off to look at the time on your phone screen. “About sixteen minutes ago.”

“Yeah well,” your best friend said as she appeared, drinks in hand, “you’re about to see why and you’ll be thanking us for changing plans.”

“Why?” you snorted, taking your drink from her. “Because it’s easier to drink when you don’t have to mix it yourself?”

“No,” she said, smirking. “Because someone’s on vacation, and according to Instagram, he should be right…” she trailed off, pointing in the direction of the stage. Your eyes followed her pointing to see a guy stepped onto the stage and running his hand through his hair.

“Holy shit,” you said breathlessly. You stared ahead of you, and you could feel your heart in your throat as you watched your soulmate step up to the microphone. You wanted to look at your friends, say  _anything_ , but you were absolutely transfixed on Jon. You reached out to grab your friend’s arm, squeezing tightly as you made contact with whoever was closest to you.

“Jesus, [Y/N],” your best friend hissed in a pained voice. “Ease up. I  _need_  that hand to do things.”

“How the fuck did you know about this?” you asked, still staring at Jon as he talked to the guy who was in charge of the computer. From what you could tell, the computer didn’t seem to be working, which gave you time to try and process before he started to sing (and you knew what song it’d be already) and you lost your cool again.

“He posted about being in the city on Twitter a couple days ago,” your friend explained, “I thought you followed him.”

“I…do,” you mumbled, still squeezing on her hand, “I’ve been a little busy for Twitter this week.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m looking out for you,” she chuckled. “Now, can you  _please_  let go of my hand? I’m starting to lose feelings in my fingers.”

“Right,” you said, and with a bit of effort, you let go of her hand. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” she told you, “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t just jump the table and tackle him.”

“In front of all these people?” you asked, eyes still focused on Jon as he and the guy trying to fix the computer talked. He laughed at something the computer guy said, and your heart fluttered at the sight. He was even more attractive in person and you knew full well if he looked up in your direction, you’d end up a giggling mess. Attractive people always did that to you, and he was something else entirely.

When the computer actually started doing what it was supposed to, the guy who worked in the bar tapped Jon’s arm and hopped off the stage. Jon chuckled, heading for the mic when he noticed something on the computer. You watched his brow furrow and look over to his friends. He said something away from the mic, and he rolled his eyes when they laughed.

“No, I’m serious,” he said, and you could hear him through the PA system as he was getting closer to the mic. “Why the hell would you expect me to do a duet alone? One of you get up here!” When none of them moved, he shook his head, glaring (but smiling) over at them.

“[Y/N],” one of your friends hissed. “Go up there with him!”

“What?!” you exclaimed, looking away from your soulmate for the first time. “Are you insane?!”

“Just do it!” your best friend whispered. “Save his day and you can have the moment and it doesn’t get more awkward than karaoke so it’s perfect.”

“That makes…literally no sense,” you whispered back, but before you knew it, you were being pushed out of your chair and towards the stage. You stumbled up and Jon whipped around from his friends to face you. The look of shock on his face matched your own, but he shoved the spare mic in your hand, just in time for the singing part to start.

“Thank god,” he muttered, offering you a smile as you started to sing.

If you thought meeting your soulmate for the first time was going to be nerve-wracking, it was nothing compared to singing in a crowded bar when you met your soulmate for the first time. It didn’t help that at one point, you locked eyes and you found that you couldn’t look away from him. He seemed to have the same thought, and you couldn’t quite place the expression on his face. Try as you did to focus on the song, you tried to figure out if he looked confused or surprised or like he just wanted it to be over so he could go back to his seat and forget all about you.

When the song was over, the both of you were quick to jump off the stage. You were a fit of nervous giggles as you finally looked away from him and you could feel yourself blushing. You took a step towards the table where your friends were sitting, and you assumed that Jon was going to do the same towards his own friends. However, a hand reached out to grab your arm near the elbow, and you turned back to see Jon.

“Hey,” he said, sounding a little breathless. “Uh…thanks for, you know, saving me up there. My friends think they’re real funny by picking a song other than the one I agreed on.”

“Tot-totally fine,” you stammered, offering him a weak smile. “My friends like to embarrass me too by,” you motioned at the stage, “you know, shoving me on stage.”

“Jon,” he introduced, smiling at you. You could feel your heart jumping again in your chest at the sight.

“[Y/N],” you told him, smiling back.

“Well, [Y/N], you’re kind of my hero right now,” he chuckled. “Can I buy you a drink or something?”

“I…” you trailed off, motioning back at your friends to mention that you already had a drink, but a moment later, you heard your friend shout.

“Sorry! I know I got your drink, but I drank it!”

“I could use a drink,” you told him, laughing a little. “Since they apparently know no boundaries.”

“Lucky for me,” Jon said before leading the way to the bar.

Conversation between the two of you was surprisingly easy. You were nervous, but something about Jon  _being there_  put you at ease. The both of you ended up ditching your friend groups to replace them with the other, but neither of your friends seemed to mind. You were scrambling in your mind to try and figure out how to bring up the whole  _soulmate_ thing, but about five minutes in, you were too busy being excited about clicking with someone so perfectly that the notion was pushed from your mind.

You just wanted to talk to Jon and act like there was no one else was around. So, you did.

It was hours before one of his friends came up to where the two of you were sitting at the bar, and it took them shaking him to get him to look at something other than you. He looked downright disappointed when they mentioned wanting to leave, and looked over you to apologize for pulling him away. The two of you exchanged numbers and you nervously offered to show him some cool places in the city if he had any free time on his vacation. The smile on his face was dazzling when he told you that for you, he’d find the time.

“Can…can I hug you?” asked Jon as he stood up, “I know we just met and people have boundaries and I…”

“I’d love a hug, Jon,” you chuckled, sliding out of your own seat and holding your arms out to him. He smiled again and you could feel your heart in your chest, and pulled you towards him you. You smiled against his shoulder, enjoying how tightly he seemed to be holding you, and squeezed him back just as tightly. You were sure the both of you were there, hugging, for just too long because his friend cleared their throat and you could feel Jon sigh.

“I’ll text you as soon as I can figure out time,” he told you. “I’m serious about taking you up on that offer.”

“Good,” you chuckled as he pulled away, “I’ve already got a list of cool things, ready to go. Seems like a waste to not at least see some of them.”

“Well, we’ll have to then.”

You made your way back to your friends as Jon followed his friends out, turning around to wave at you as he went. You couldn’t help but smile and wave back, and you knew before they said anything, your friends would make a big deal about the mushy look on your face.

“So, how’s the soulmate?” asked your best friend, “everything you hoped he’d be?”

“And so much more,” you told her, giving her a dreamy smile. “Jon’s literally the most amazing guy I’ve met.”

“I am going to pretend not to be insulted,” one of your other friends said, giving you a fake hurt look. “How’d he take the soulmate thing?”

“I…didn’t tell him,” you admitted, smile sliding from your face.

There was an onslaught of outrage from all your friends all at once. They all shouted about how stupid it was not to tell him, how they’d all worked so hard to get the two of you in the same place, and you hadn’t even told him the news.

“It wasn’t right!” you exclaimed. “It didn’t feel right. I feel like it’s something he needs to figure out, you know?”

“You know how he can figure it out?” your best friend sighed. “By telling him.”

“It would have been weird,” you stated, “think about it. A chance meeting, to  _him_ , and then all of a sudden, ‘by the way, Jon, I follow you on Instagram and I know all about your job and also, we’re soulmates.’ He would have thought I was totally insane!”

“That…” one of your friends started, “is a good point.”

“but the two of you are going to hang out again, right?” your best friend pressed.

“I think so?” you answered, shrugging. “He said he’d text me and we could hang out before he left. Who knows…” you started, stopping short as your phone buzzed in your pocket. You went for it automatically, smiling as you saw the name flashing on the screen. You unlocked your phone, ignoring the teasing remarks about how you just lit up as the sight of  _someone’s_  name.

**From: Jon**

_Hey, I don’t know if I told you this or not, but I’m really glad we met. I’m a lucky guy to have gotten such a cool duet partner_

You sat there for a moment, smiling down at your phone, before you figured out what to answer with.

**To: Jon**

_I’m really glad we met too! I had a really fun time trying to keep up with you for that one song_

“Did you ask him  _when_  you’re going to hang out?” your best friend pressed.

“I did not!” you hissed. “That’s way too pushy. I’ll ask tomorrow if he figured out if he has time.”

The two of you continued to text for the rest of the night until you fell asleep. The first thing you did when you woke up was text him to apologize for falling asleep on him. When he didn’t answer in the time it took you to check everything, like you did every morning, you figured he was still asleep. You started to go about your morning like you usually did, accidentally forgetting your phone in bed as you did. Considering you didn’t need it to shower or eat breakfast, you didn’t exactly miss it and waiting for a response from Jon was temporarily pushed from your mind. You sang quietly to yourself as you made breakfast, trying to sing every part of a Backstreet Boys song, and failing and beginning to giggle midway through.

If you’d had any doubt about Jon was your soulmate, when a song got stuck in your head while you were cleaning up after breakfast, you were absolutely positive. It was the song that he’d had stuck in his head last night…except this time, it was in what was unmistakably  _his_  voice. When you heard a song stuck in your soulmate’s head before, it was always a kind of voice that sounded  _sort_  of familiar but now, it was Jon’s.

You ran back to your room for your phone to text your best friend about it, as you were sure she would want to gloat about it and you were excited and needed to tell someone. You picked up your phone from your bed and as soon as you turned on the screen, you saw that you had a message from the very person you’d just been thinking about. You unlocked your phone excitedly to read the text.

**From: Jon**

_I fell asleep pretty much the same time so don’t even worry about it. But I’ve got some free time tonight if you still want to make good on showing me cool things?_

You beamed at your phone and quickly typed out a response.

**To: Jon**

_Absolutely! I’ve got just the place in mind. I was a little worried you’d bail on me._

It was barely a minute before he texted back.

**From: Jon**

_Bail on you? I’d never!_

The two of you ironed out the details for when you’d meet and where you’d actually meet up and then you busied yourself getting ready. You’d already gotten dressed for the day, and it was an outfit you deemed cute enough, but you were still trying to impress your soulmate. You fussed with your hair for a while, almost changed your outfit, and then decided you looked fine. You were at your front door, second guessing everything before deciding that this was fine and if he had a problem with it, it was on him. Though you could barely imagine it.

By the time you reached the pier, Jon was already there, waiting on a bench. You frowned; you had shown up early to beat him there, but apparently, he had said the same idea. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. Jon looked up from his phone, looking around until he caught sight of you. He jumped up when you walked up, and you couldn’t help but beam at him, feeling your nerves melt away.

“I thought I was going to beat you here,” you told him, “sorry if you were waiting a while.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Jon said, pulling you into a hug, “I thought it’d take me longer to find the place.”

“There’s only so many piers in the city,” you chuckled, squeezing him tightly before letting go.

“How am I supposed to know that?” he asked, giving you an amused look. ‘So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, there’s a couple cool places to eat if slash when you’re hungry,” you started, “there’s a pretty cool old-school arcade, a bowling alley, and a boardwalk kind of thing, all within walking distance.”

“I am down for any of the things,” he told you, smiling. “Eating at some point would be nice but we could do something else first.”

“How about we go bowling?” you suggested as it was the first thing that came to mind.

“Sounds good to me,” Jon answered, smiling brightly. “Lead the way!”

As it turned out, neither one of you seemed to be particular good at bowling. The two of you had plenty of fun playfully mocking each other while the other one bowled. At one point, your feet slid out from under you and you fell. Not only did you land on your butt, your foot went over the foul line, causing a loud buzzing noise and completely negating the strike you still managed to get. You laid there, giggling and looking up at the ceiling. Jon’s head popped into view, and it was obvious he was trying to contain his laughter.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and you could hear him trying to contain his laughter.

“I’m fine!” you giggled, covering your face as you felt it begin to burn as Jon looked down at you.

“Good,” he said, and he started to laugh. “Come on, give me your hand.” You let one of them fall away from your hand and you could see Jon, laughing, holding his hand out to you. You took it and with a little effort, he pulled you up. You continued to move once you were up on your feet, and ended up falling into Jon. He chuckled as you landed against him, arms going out to hold you up. You gave him an apologetic look, but the words got lost in your throat as you noticed just how close to Jon he was.

“We should…probably finish this game at some point,” Jon mentioned stiffly, making sure you were steady and stepping back.

“Right!” you exclaimed loudly, also taking a huge step back. “I, uh, believe it’s your turn.”

In the end, you ended up tying. The two of you considered playing another game, but decided to settle your scores at the arcade instead. On your way, Jon’s stomach decided that instead, it was time for food. The two of you ended up at a burger place that served so many things that it actually took a solid ten minutes to even order. Once the awkwardness from the bowling alley had melted away, the two of you got back to talking the way you had at the karaoke place. It was just nice to talk to him, and the two of you had no shortage of topics to talk about. You were definitely asking more questions than answering them, but you couldn’t help it. You loved learning more about your soulmate; he was definitely an interesting guy.

After dinner, the two of you headed to the arcade to settle the score. After playing a few non-competitive games (and making it competitive by comparing the amount of tickets you won) the two of you came across an air hockey table. You were lucky enough to find an empty one and you quickly grabbed Jon by the arm and pulled him towards it. He laughed as you did, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand to get a good look at what you were looking at.

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked?” you asked, nodding at the air hockey table.

“I mean,” Jon chuckled, “I could be a gentleman and let you win but I think you’d enjoy it too much.”

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed. “Come on, we’ve got a score to settle and you’re going down!”

The two of you decided on best two out of three. You won the first game, and Jon won the second. It came down to the third game and the two of you were neck and neck. You were definitely taking the game a bit too seriously, but it definitely seemed like he was too. There was copious amounts of smack talk, but it was all in good fun. You could tell by the smile on his face and the one you could definitely feel on yours. In the end, though, you won when Jon misjudged the way the puck was coming and moved his hand, opening you up to get the point.

“I told you that you were going to get your ass kicked!” you exclaimed as the two of you headed out of the arcade a little while later. He laughed, shaking his head.

“And you’re a gracious winner to boot,” he said, “so, want to head down to the boardwalk?”

“Sounds like a great plan to me,” you agreed, nodding in the direction of the walkway that would lead you there. “We should get there in time for the sunset.”

Once you were there, the two of you ducked into a bakery to grab dessert and settled yourselves on a bench to watch the sunset. You were about midway through with your own piece of cake before you decided to break the silence. You couldn’t find a better time than the current one. You sighed to yourself before turning to Jon.

“I…need to tell you something,” you started. Jon raised an eyebrow and turned his body towards you.

“Shoot,” he said curiously.

“I…oh boy. I don’t know how to really tell you,” you said, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. You could hear your heart beating in your ears but you needed to say something. “I’m…your soulmate.”

“I know,” Jon said simply, smiling a little.

“Wait, what?”

“I had a feeling yesterday,” he explained, poking at his own dessert with his fork. “Don’t know how to explain it, but there was a connection, you know? And you were so easy to talk to. And then this morning, you had a Backstreet Boys song stuck in your head and when I heard it, it was  _your_  voice. That’s when I was sure. You  _really_  like boy bands, huh?”

“I…yeah,” you said, giggling nervously as you looked down at your cake.

“How long have you known?” Jon asked. “The whole soulmate thing.”

You took a deep breath, not quite finding it in yourself to look him in the eye. “A couple months? I figured it out about the time you mentioned it during On the Spot.”

“I…did not expect that,” he said slowly, chuckling. “I guess saying it on the air did actually help. I probably owe Michael and Lindsay some money.”

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” you explained, “I didn’t want to just message you because I thought you’d think I was crazy and…I don’t know.” After a moment, you looked up at him to see Jon was smiling at you.

“Well,” Jon started, putting the container holding his dessert on the bench next to him. “Regardless, we’ve figured it out,” he pointed out. “Which means, there’s only one thing we need to do.”

“Yeah?” you asked nervously. “What’s that?” He leaned over, taking your face in his hands and kissed you gently. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you leaned in to kiss him back. The two of you sat there, kissing for a little while, and you’d nearly forgotten about where you were until you had to pull away, panting slightly.

“We missed the sunset,” you mentioned finally, looking out towards the water. You looked back at him to see him shrug.

“There will be other sunsets,” he pointed out. “You know, I think they happen every night.”

“You know, I think you’re right,” you chuckled, leaning in to kiss him again, feeling your heart soar as you did.

“You should come see the sunset in Austin sometime,” he mentioned. “It’s pretty cool there.”

“I think I can do that,” you told him, smiling.

“Good,” he said before leaning in to kiss you again and you weren’t going to complain about that kiss one bit.


End file.
